Breakfast With The One I Love On Our Anniversary
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Yao wakes up to the smell of breakfast cooking and heads downstairs to make sure that Arthur did not burn breakfast. *Christmas giftfic to Aerwyna Di Angelo.*


**Merry Christmas! It's hard to believe that it's already Christmas Eve! I can't believe it, and I hope that you enjoy this! I know that you loved it the last time that I wrote for them, so I knew that your Christmas gift from me had to be them! (It took me ages and various rejections of writing for them until I could accomplish this.) (I know have a kind of goofy, Christmas fic for them in progress, a Nyotalia version of them in progress, and a Hetero!version of them in progress with a Nyo!China. Help! It took me a while to achieve this idea and settle on this story, so I hope it's good! (I doubt my ability to write them well after my first one turned out really good evidently. I felt the stress while planing out this one.) Anyway, have a merry Christmas, and I hope that this is a good Christmas gift for you, and that I didn't give away after writing a fic for them last time that they would be your Christmas gift! Enjoy!**

Yao felt his fingers twitch in want of warmth as he awoke this Saturday morning; his hands were denied that warmth and his stomach filled in dread as he could now smell what smelled like breakfast cooking, and he knew full well that his husband was the worst cook in existence.

He finally pulled forth the will to climb out of bed and get dressed just in case he had company that had chosen to make the meal which if he did, he'd have to reprimand Arthur for later.

Yao stepped down the stairs in one of the traditional, Chinese dresses that he seemed to adore, and blinked in sudden surprise at the sight of his husband and their fully grown adult son making breakfast.

He hadn't expected his son to have paid a visit so early in the morning or for Leon to help Arthur make a meal as the younger of the two lived elsewhere with a certain, Icelandic male and didn't often step in to the kitchen to cook let alone help someone else.

Yao was also rather baffled by what they were making as the two were making one of Yao's favorite meals and were doing so surprisingly well.

His mind spun at the thought, and he finally sat down.

"Good morning, 爸.(Bà)" Leon greeted his Chinese parent.

"Good morning, Yao." Arthur greeted his Chinese spouse as well.

"Good morning." Yao returned to them both as he watched them both cook him breakfast.

Arthur's main focus went back to the meal while Leon started up a conversation to catch up with Yao since the last time that they'd seen each other.

It didn't seem like too long later when the father and his son had finished the meal for the other male parent.

Leon left with a hearty, "'Bye dads!"

Yao blinked, "Why isn't he eating with us, Arthur?"

"He didn't want to intrude on our anniversary." Arthur muttered and reached down to gently hug his husband.

"He didn't?" Yao muttered as he finally remembered that it was indeed their anniversary, and he felt nervous and upset that he'd forgotten that fact.

"Yes." Arthur answered and finally carried on with a different thought, "I love you, Yao."

"我爱你,(Wo ai ni) Arthur." Yao responded.

Arthur smiled faintly, "I didn't want to cook your favorite meal wrong."

"You did a good job." Yao was being honest, and it reminded him of how the Brit could struggle to cook anything and burned scones yet when he received help from someone else, Arthur's cooking turned out fine.

He leaned against his lover as he felt himself get lost in thought and more consumed with savoring the food rather than anything else.

Yao knew that the rest of their anniversary would go well since it started so wonderfully, and he really did love Arthur and was very happy to have shared all of these years with the other, and to have raised a son with Arthur's loving support though the Brit could be very lively and frustrating at times, Yao loved him and knew that Arthur had a sweet side just as Arthur had attempted to make this a memorable anniversary through help and memory of what Yao liked to eat.

Truthfully, Yao couldn't be happier with his marriage and the joy that it brought.

'I love you, Arthur.' The phrase held true even in their darkest and worst moments; he loved him.


End file.
